Fight
by lalalala72
Summary: Sam likes tough Freddie. ONESHOT


**A new chapter for Friends With Benefits should be up tomorrow! For now enjoy this(:**

I walked into Carly's apartment with my hand half covering my eye. I was contemplating wearing sunglasses, but I knew the girls would just question me about why I was wearing them inside. I probably could've thought of a good excuse, but I knew they would just tear them off and look at my eye anyway, only to get mad that I didn't tell them about it. I looked around the room and saw Carly and Sam in the kitchen. Carly was making her 'special lemonade' that nobody enjoyed but her, and Sam was, surprise surprise, devouring a ham at the island. "Hola girls, how's it going?" I still had my hand slightly covering my eye as I placed my back pack down and plopped onto the couch, switching the tv station from Girlie Cow to Tech Talk.

"Hey Freddie." Carly greeted sweetly as Sam said "Nub."

I knew I would have to reveal my not so secret to them sooner or later, I'm sure a lot of people were talking about it. "So, did you guys hear about anything that happened after school today?" I asked nonchalantly, still not fully flaunting my eye.

"Nah, what happened after school?" Carly asked me, now walking towards me obviously curious about what I was talking about. I took my hand away and turned my head so she could now see my black eye. "Oh my god, Freddie! Your eye! We need to ice it!" She basically screamed, making my head throb a bit harder, as if that was possible.

It was then that I heard a rustle and saw a certain blonde walk over to me, coming dangerously close. "Holy shit Benson! That's quite the eye you're sporting there." I rolled my eyes, if only she knew why I'm 'sporting' this black eye. "Can I touch it?" Sam asked, but it didn't confuse me. She does this a lot. She likes to feel what she sees, she did the same thing with the superintendent's adam's apple.

"Gentle." I replied, only to have her press down way too hard on my bruising mark. "Ow Sam! I said gentle."

"Sorry." She whispered, obviously engrossed in the mark. Carly came back with the ice and was about to hold it to my eye when Sam snatched it from her. Carly gave her a little glare only to have Sam respond "I wanna do it!"

Carly confusedly walked over to the chair next to the couch as Sam gently placed the ice to my eye. I didn't even wince at the pain, as I was too distracted by Sam's over hand, which she placed on my thigh. Very close to my, you know, manhood. I shook the thought from my head, not trying to get too happy. "So what happened, Freddie?" Carly asked, finally breaking the silence that had formed between us all.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I was waiting for a snide remark from Sam, but she stayed silent, staring at my eye.

"Freddie, come on, we're not going to judge you. We're your best friends, just tell us." Again, I was waiting for a comment about us not being friends, but Sam still didn't say anything. Instead she took the ice off of my face and grazed her thumb over my mark. "Sam, what are you doing?"

She didn't turn to look at Carly, nor did she pull her thumb away from my eye. "I don't know, this black eye makes him look tough. It's kind of hot."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. However, I tried to stay nonchalant. Although, the girl I have a slight crush on just called my hot. Alright it might not be slight. It's kind of massive. "Well, if you think that's hot," I pulled my hand that was on my side up and held it in front of her, showing her my bloodied knuckles. I smirked as her eyes widened, obviously she found this look pleasurable.

"Damn Fredfight, you're all," she paused for a moment, gulping. Hopefully she was fighting the urge to jump my bones right now and she wasn't planning on laughing. "You're all bloody and beaten and, I can't believe I'm about to repeat this, but hot." She grabbed onto my hand a little tighter. I flinched a little bit, but all was forgiven when I saw the look in her eyes: lust.

"Um, guys?" I turned my head a little bit to see Carly, eyes slightly wide at the sight of me and Sam violently flirting.

Sam kept her eyes on my bloody hand, but turned part of her attention to Carly. "Whatttttt?" She asked, obviously annoyed that our best friend is currently ruining our moment.

"Nothing, Sam. It's completely normal for you to be like this around Freddie." Carly snapped back. And I guess Sam realized this because she quickly dropped my hand and moved over an entire couch cushion. "So, Freddie. What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm a little curious." Sam stated, adverting her eyes to any place besides my hand or eye.

Seeing no way out, I decided it was time to tell them. I knew Carly wouldn't talk to me and maybe if I tell them, Sam'll find me even hotter. "Alright. Well I was was on my way here and," I sighed for a moment and let out a small sigh. Now I'm nervous, great. "And, uh."

"Spit it out, Benson!" That was something I was expecting to come out of Sam's mouth, but I was shocked to hear it come from the petite brunette.

I looked over at Sam and her eyes were once again placed on my bloody knuckles. "Well, long story short, the guys were talking about this girl and I didn't like it. Something inside me snapped, so I picked a fight with them."

They stayed silent for another moment, but Sam put her finger up. "Wait a second, there was more than one guy?" She shouted and I nodded at her. She bit her bottom lip and it took all of my willpower not to pin her against the couch and furiously kiss her. "Who was it?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

I smirked at her, knowing she would like the answer. "Ben Green, Ryan Thomson, and Benjy Leery."

Her eyes widened. "But they're-"

I cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say. "On the football team? Yeah."

"And you did it...all by yourself?" She asked, pulling her body closer and closer to mine.

"Yeah I did." I answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

She was nearly on top of me when she quickly jumped off, walking towards the stairs. I didn't say anything, too confused. Carly's the one that spoke "Where are you going?"

"It's either I go cool off or I'll jump that boys bones right now and I don't think you want to be here to witness that."

"Ew gross." Carly responded and Sam quickly ran up the stairs. I shook my head. If only Carly was not here right now, I could be doing things to Sam that I've been dreaming of doing for years now. "So what were they saying?" She asked me, breaking me out of my dirty thoughts.

"What did who say?" I asked, still in my Sam induced trance.

"Ben and all of them." She asked.

"Oh." I hesitated for a moment. If Sam were still here, I wouldn't have said this, but since she was upstairs, I felt free to tell the truth. "They said Sam had a nice ass and they wouldn't mind 'tapping it.'" I did finger quotations around the phrase tapping it.

She stared at me confusedly. "Do you like Sam?"

I promised myself that if she would straight up ask me, than I would tell her. I shrugged my shoulders before answering. "Yeah, so what if I do?"

She didn't seem shocked about this, she actually had a look of success in her eyes, which is a bit strange, but I dismissed it. "Well, she thinks your injuries are hot, so, if you ever had a chance with her, it's now." I nodded my head, but didn't get up.

"Nah, I don't want her to like me just because of this. I don't want a blinded Sam to fall for me. I want her to fall for me for me, not because I look tough now." I got up and started walking towards the door. I came here to tell them what happened, now it's time for me to go home and explain it to my mom. "Later Carls." I said as I turned the door knob to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"You're a good guy, Freddie. She'll see it." I nodded at her and walked out, whispering to myself, "I hope so."


End file.
